Siddgeir
|Base ID = }} Siddgeir is a Nord and the current Jarl of Falkreath, as well as the nephew of Dengeir of Stuhn, the former Jarl of Falkreath. Background At a certain moment, Siddgeir took over the position as Jarl and replaced his uncle Dengeir. According to Dengeir, this was a plot of the Imperial Legion because his nephew had a good relationship with the Legion. But when asked as to why he did so, Siddgeir says that he took over because his uncle was too old and frail to rule as a Jarl. Personality Siddgeir is a lazy man, letting his steward Nenya do all the work for him. He suggests that the Dragonborn becomes a Jarl as well, since, according to him, Jarls are wealthy and powerful, but do not have to do anything at all. Interactions If the city is taken by the Stormcloaks, Dengeir of Stuhn takes over again as a Jarl. This seems to confirm the implication that Siddgeir taking over of leadership from his uncle was in fact a plot of the Imperial Legion, and Dengeir was perfectly fit to rule the Falkreath Hold. However, it could also mean that Ulfric knew that Dengeir would be the most loyal to his cause, and therefore reinstating him as Jarl would benefit him the most. Regardless of the truth of the manner, Siddgeir can then be found in the Blue Palace along with the expatriated Jarls and Stewards of other captured cities. Rare Gifts Siddgeir believes the Dragonborn should provide him with proper tribute before he can hire them for work. Thus he requires the Dragonborn to obtain Black-Briar Mead for him. Diplomatic Immunity If the Dragonborn has befriended Siddgeir before this quest, he may be asked to cause a distraction so that the Dragonborn may infiltrate the embassy. Kill the Bandit Leader Siddgeir has been colluding with these bandit leaders in exchange for a cut of their raids but they've stopped paying him and now requests the Dragonborn to kill them all. Any of the Jarls or their steward/stewardess can give these when asked for work. A Bounty Note will be given to the Dragonborn identifying the type and location of the bounty. Thane of Falkreath The Dragonborn can become a Thane of all the Holds in Skyrim. The standard formula for each hold is to complete a specific quest or objective for the Jarl and then help out a specific number of citizens within the hold (three in minor holds, five in major ones), either by doing quests, miscellaneous objectives, or helping out in some other way. Quotes *''"Yes? What is it that you want?"'' *''"The Stormcloaks want freedom but don't understand its price."'' *''"There are opportunities everywhere. Why don't you go find them."'' *''"No time, I have business to conduct."'' *''"Stand aside. I don't need to speak to you."'' *''"Something you need, you miserable wretch?"'' —When exiled Trivia *He wears the unique Refined Tunic. *He is one of two Jarls to have a Thane before the Dragonborn's arrival, the other being Elisif the Fair. *If he is present at the Thalmor Embassy party, Siddgeir compliments the Thalmor and their power and expresses how Talos worshippers deserved their deaths. He also states that since most Nords think that the Imperials are still enemies, a "new day has dawned." *After the quest Season Unending, if the Dragonborn sides with the Empire, Siddgeir will regain his throne as Jarl of Falkreath. Dengeir will be moved to Candlehearth Hall in Windhelm. *He will allow the Dragonborn to purchase the property Lakeview Manor if is installed and if the Dragonborn kills the bandit leader mentioned above for him. *Vighar, the Vampire Lord, is also his ancestor. *If his housecarl Helvard is killed as a part of a Dark Brotherhood quest, he will not offer Lakeview Manor to the Dragonborn for purchase, even if he or she is Thane, because he dislikes the Dragonborn. **If Helvard is killed (for the DB questline) without witnesses (no bounty incurred), then Siddgeir told that the bandits were killed, he will allow property to be bought in Falkreath. **If Helvard is killed, he can sometimes greet the Dragonborn by saying, "Something you need, you miserable wretch?" *It is possible to receive the Letter from the Jarl of Falkreath after he has already given the Dragonborn the quest to kill the bandit leader. In that case, if the Jarl is visited again, there is a new dialogue option to tell him that his letter was received, but he will say that the Dragonborn still needs to kill the bandits. No new quest will be given, so it is possible to forget which "Kill the Leader" quest was for him (since miscellaneous quests have no additional information in the quest log). *In the removed Battle for Falkreath mission, it has unused dialogue mentioning Thadgeir is Siddgeir's father by Siddgeir surrendering and Thadgeir saying he is disappointed in his son. Bugs * Due to a potential problem in receiving the prerequisite jobs required to become Thane of Falkreath, it may be advisable for the player not to receive any of the Rare Gifts quests before becoming Thane of Falkreath. *He may not show up in the Blue Palace after taking Falkreath for the Stormcloacks. He will not show up at the Jarl's Longhouse either. *If you take the Dark Brotherhood quest to kill Helvard before talking to Jarl Siddgeir and getting the quest to kill the Bandit Leader for him in Embershard Mine he will no longer give this quest to you. This is due to the fact that killing Helvard causes him to have a negative affinity towards you. This also effects any other quest relating to Jarl Siddgeir preventing you from getting the quests to help the people of (Falkreath) and becoming thane. The only known fixes are through setting a positive affinity through console commands or mods (Pc/xbox1) that do the same. Appearances * de:Jarl Siddgeir es:Siddgeir ru:Сиддгейр cs:Siddgeir Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Jarls Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers